


Sell Vi Nen

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nienor flung herself into the waterfall, what happened to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sell Vi Nen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"The river has been here for approximately--" The high-pitched voice of the tour woman was cut short by the scream of a child. Several faces turned their faces toward the sound, and within moments, more joined. The decomposing remains of a young woman lay near the shore, lazily lapped by the slight waves of the river. Multiple hands reached for their cell phones, and the sounds of sirens soon greated the tour group as the police arrived.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 

The pair worked in in silence as they observed the corpse found in the mirky waters of the nearby river. For over an hour, not a sound was spoken by either of the two. Wiping his hands together, a man asked his partner, "Who do you think she was?"

"I have no idea," the second man answered, busily shining a small, pen-sized flashlight in the corpse's mouth. "She's been dead for a good, while, though, that's for sure.

"It's such as shame," the first man said softly, picking a clean scapel off the table. "I'll bet she was a pretty one."

"How can you say that?" the second man asked, frowning. "You don't even know what she used to look like, and we don't have any reconstruction guys around."

"I'm just saying," the first man defended in annoyance. "Regardless of what she looked like, it's still sad how she died. How old would you say she was?"

"Oh . . .anywhere from her late teens to early twenties," the second man mused, bringing the scapel down along the corpse's stomach. "So young."

"It looks like she fell to her death, judging from the way the skull has been smashed here." The first man motioned to the large, pushed in part of the long-dead womans head. "There are also several other fractures along the back, here." The second man joined his partner in viewing the back of the woman's skull. "She must have died in pain," the first man thought out loud.

" _Great_ pain," the second man corrected, shuddering. "While the fractures are deep, they weren't deep enough for her to have died immediately. It would have taken at least five to ten minutes for her to completely go."

The first man nodded his head, and the two resumed their autopsy in silence. Returning to his work on the stomach, the first man absent-mindedly pulled back the skin, pinning it to the plastic sheet. A few moments later, he stared away, frowning. "Jim," the first man said, sadness in his voice. "She was pregnant."

~*~*~*~*~

She ran, her feet pounding the earth. The speed at which she moved caused her shoes to come undone, but she did not care. Discarding them, her sprints became more frantic, desperate, until she reached the edge of the woods. _I am not Niniel_ , she screamed in her mind, chasing away the memories that now had no meaning. _My name is Nienor_! With every step, her surity of who she was dissipatated. Standing on the edge of the last bit of land, she realized, _I am no one but a wretch lost to a curse of dispair_. Ignoring the voices that called after her, she flung herself over the edge.

Her body fell through the air, her head connecting with the rocks below the waterfall with a sickening crunch. The woman's body was carried awayed with the water against her will. In minutes, she was dead.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

'Sell Nedi Nen' : "The Girl in the Water"

Special thanks to Karri and Berkerker Prime for giving me the translation for 'the girl in the water.' :) Thank you, both of you! :)


End file.
